A Friend Like You
by Glitchet
Summary: This is a fanfiction that is centered around a the song, A Friend Like You by Smash into Pieces. This is sad Bokugou fanfiction, where he regrets what he did to Midoriya when they were kids.


**A/N: I don't own My Hero Acadamia and I do not own A friend like you that is by Smash into Pieces.**

**Now that is out of the way I should tell you that if you want the back story to this fanfiction, I can write another chapter. I just came up with this early this morning after not being able to sleep. I came up with this after listening to the song. I hope you guys enjoy this. Tell me what you think.**

Bakugou jerked up gasping as he reached for something that wasn't there. It took him a good minute for him to realize that he was in his room in the dorms. He heaved a sigh when he realized that it was only a dream. But the instant that he was relieved the past couple days hit him like a brick. Bakugou felt his stomach drop, twist and felt sick all at the same time. His dreams came back full force and he couldn't help the tears that slid silently down his face.

Wiping his face, he got up from his bed and sat down at the desk and grabbed a piece of paper and started to write.

_It's way too late and I'm awake  
You're on my mind  
I'm writing down what I would say  
If we would meet sometime again  
Apologize for everything I have done_

_'Cause I knew you more than most  
I turned you close  
A side that was beautiful_

As he wrote he could not help but remember the past. How he used to act in middle school, especially around Dek… No Izuku. How he used to act around Izuku and how he treated him. Bakugou has never been good at expressing any feeling except anger. Well except for that time Izuku and him fought after they moved into the dorms back in their first year. He has never been one to say he was sorry. Now though, he is wishing that he could. That he had said he was sorry.

_I'm saying I'm sorry  
I'm saying it's not okay  
Tell me how  
I could use a friend like you  
I'm saying I miss you  
I've never felt so ashamed  
Right now  
I could use a friend like you_

After a while Bakugou just sat there at his desk staring at the papers before him. The tears were back, and the guilt and grief were swirling around him. He sat there for hours and it took him a while to notice that his room was starting to fill with the light of morning. It was a good thing that it was the weekend, because Bakugou had a feeling that he wouldn't, no, he couldn't go to class if he wanted to. He wouldn't have been able to focus.

_My thoughts were clouded at the time  
What did I think at all  
What a slob along to you  
(Along to you)  
I know that you are not the same  
Since you find out I'm number one to blame_

Bakugou slowly got up and dressed in sweat pants and a black tank top. He wiped the last of the tears off his face and left his room, not caring that his face was still slightly red along with his eyes. He didn't care if anyone saw him, most likely they wouldn't even notice him. Once he got to the first floor, he only heard a few whispers where normally there were loud shouts and laughter. Bakugou looked at the ones that were in the lounge and he couldn't help but move a little quicker to the kitchen. The grief was too heavy for him. He had his own he couldn't deal with anyone else's grief too. But when he thought about it, he knew that Izuku would do the exact opposite. He would push his own grief to the side and help his friends in anyway he could. That thought only made the grief worse.

He quickly made a piece of toast in hoping that he could stomach it. But the instant he took a bite all he could taste was saw dust. He forced himself to finish it before gulping down a glass of water. Kirishima came into the kitchen as soon as Bakugou put the glass in the sink.

"Hey." Kirishima muttered in miserable voice. The boy studied Bakugou and took a breath. "How are you…" Before he could finish Bakugou walked past him.

"I'm going out." He said and he hoped that his friend heard the silent plea that he wanted to be a lone. Thankfully he did seem to get the silent message because no one followed him outside. Distantly he was thankful that he brought his wallet as he walked off campus.

_'Cause I knew you more than most  
I turned you close  
A side that was beautiful_

It didn't take long for him to find the shop that he was looking for. It took longer to find what he was looking for, with the help of the lady who worked there. Once he paid, he left and headed for his final destination.

_I'm saying I'm sorry  
I'm saying it's not okay  
Tell me how  
I could use a friend like you  
I'm saying I miss you  
I've never felt so ashamed  
Right now  
I could use a friend like you_

As he walked his mind turned back to Izuku. He thought about how the boy had so many scars. To many scars for how young he was. But Bakugou knew that there were a lot more scars that couldn't be seen. A lot of them were left by his stupid self.

_All the scars I gave to you  
Only time can take away  
Like the love I stole from you  
We slipped away from each other  
Wish for all the ways to make it up to you  
And start over new_

After an hour of walking, Bakugou stepped through the metal gate and slowly walked forward. He finally stopped in front of a gleaming granite slab.

Bakugou knelt and placed the flowers down by the tomb stone. "Hey nerd." Bakugou could barely speak as his throat constricted and choked on the familiar nickname. For the third time that day, Bakugou started to cry. Unlike before, he was sobbing, and he couldn't stop if he wanted to. "You damn idiot. What happened to one upping me? What happened to becoming the number one hero? What happed…" He chocked on the words. He didn't mean to say that. That wasn't what he wanted to say.

_Mmm  
I'm saying I'm sorry  
I'm saying it's not okay  
Tell me how_

Bakugou reached into his pocket and brought out the paper that he was writing on earlier.

_I could use a friend like you  
I'm saying I'm sorry (sorry)  
I'm saying it's not okay_

With shaking hands, he placed the paper next to the flowers.

_Tell me how  
I could use a friend like you_

Bakugou doubled over and clutched his chest as sobbed harder, barely able to breath.

_I'm saying I miss you  
I've never felt so ashamed  
Right now_

As the boy sobbed, he remembered all the recent memories of Izuku. He thought of them arguing and debating over the best strategy to beat the test Aizawa had set up. He thought of how both of them took down some low rank villains when they were out grocery shopping._  
I could use a friend like you_

He remembers the bright smile and laughter from the boy who he thought was nothing but useless. He remembers the laughter the both of them shared as they fixed their friendship.

Bakugou stayed where he was for more than an hour, while the paper soaked up his tears. The ink blead making the "I am sorry" look like it too was crying.

_A friend like you_


End file.
